Script part 6
Route 1... Well, it's time. Aguri, where information do we have on Manka? The planet Manka, one of the few unexplored territories left in this Galaxy. That land is comprise of Jungles/Rivers and Lakes. They harness the powers of nature, and have prehistoric creatures. There are a few settlements. Manka... Manka... You've heard of it, Taichi? Yes. According to my Historian Friends... Manka have a Cosmic path to Eyrth. It is only a few small planets between them. I remember the stories... The people are protected by Giant trees and they eat by the bounty of the land. They eat the bounty of the? And are protected by Giant trees? How are you supposed to eat something from ancient time? And what do you mean "trees?" Are they monsters?! Hmm... Somehow, I don't think it's what you're imagining, Asiá... I wonder what these strange tree people look like... And I still can't imagine eating a dinosaur... Well. I was hoping that we'd get to eat all kinds of exotic food on this journey... This has me a little worried... To get to Manka, we should travel to the port town on Avalar. Some time ago, during the Lawless Space, a cape was discovered by Human Pioneers south of Autumn Plains. That cape was named Cape Victory. There is a city there called Esparanza. If anyone knows how to get to Manka, it would be the people there. Okay, so we're heading south of Autumn Plains. Alright, everyone to their stations! Let's go! ... That shock quakes looks worse and more black than any of the others... It have been awhile. Huh? You been here before; Tergoku? Yeah. About 10 years ago. Oh, yeah... You and Rito went on vacation to Dragon Shore; but somehow wound up in Avalar fighting Ripto. Okay. Meanwhile; if we tried to power our way through it, I think even the RAD would get ripped to pieces. But, if we don't go through there, we won't be able to reach Eyrth. Isn't there something we can do? Ungh... Alf, are you feeling any better? No... To be completely honest, I feel awful. Why don't you guys take a look around the city? I don't think it would be wise for me to move in my condition. I'll stay here and look after Alf. Good idea; Asiá. Alright. Laria, let's go check out the city. Someone here has to know how to get to Eyrth. ... You're not from around here, are you? Actually, we just came into town and we were wondering if someone here could help us. So you came to me... Well, that's just great... By the way, the name is Don. Now ask me your question and be on your way. You know that shock quakes nearby... How do you get through it? So, yer lookin' for a way to cross the Dark Rift, eh? ... I think that we attracted some attention. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! So, the Universe is still full of fools... ... What? Are you kids serious? You're trying to cross the Dark Rift? They don't stand a chance. Someone better tell their parents where they are. Kid, that's no ordinary shock quakes... During the whole Lawless Space Fab, this cape was discovered... And this city was built. During the Eternal Night; the path to Manka became a little... Difficult. If you try and go any further in, you'll be killed. Hundreds of men... good men... have died tryin'. But, there's always a few fools that don't heed the warnin's. The Dark Rift usually claims 'em... Some of the best travelers from all over the Universe tried to cross the Dark Rift. They came from everywhere... One by one they tried to pass through the Dark Rift. All of them failed. The ships that enter the Dark Rift are either pushed away by the winds...or they get sucked in, never to return. My crew and I lost our ship. We were lucky to survive. After a while, travelers stopped comin'. All we do now is sit around here, and wait for our doom... Some things are just impossible kid; even for the Legendary Hero himself. Why don't you just go back to wherever you came from and have your mommy tell you bedtime stories. What's wrong with you people?! Tergoku, let's go! We're just wasting our time here. Huh? Tergoku? Thanks for telling me about the Dark Rift... Before I go, I just want to say that I've never met a more pitiful bunch in my life. Huh? Tergoku? Oh, no. When he get like this. Better be prepare for the Storm. If you lose sight of one dream, replace it with another. Think about how much you could have accomplished in the time that you've spent here. Ouch. Just because you couldn't cross the Dark Rift, are you just going to sit here for the rest of your life? Because you tried something once and failed, are you going to throw the rest of your life away? There's a whole world out there to see! Don't you have any desire to sail again? ... Asiá, what is it? Everyone! Come to the port! Quickly! The Krityan Armada is coming!!! What?! What are they doing here?! Everyone, let's move! We should hurry back to the port. Right!! ... Ah, Tergoku... you're back. I think you need to see this... ... Tergoku? What’s going on? Okay everyone. That huge armored ship belongs to Krityo Admiral Gregorio. Gregorio is the best defensive tactician the Krityo Armada has ever seen. They even nicknamed him "Howling Ironwall." Interesting... He’s forming a blockade around the town. Have he no respect for Intergalactic Law!? This isn’t Krityo! They just can’t put blockade wherever they want!! Huh? ... Prince Tergoku! Firstborn of Queen Finoa Onmiyumi! Still not a Prince. I've come on behalf of Admiral Gregorio. He has an urgent message for you. I see. Well done. ... "I hope my Prince finds himself in good health. I heard that you had a change of heart, or were perhaps brainwashed by Solaria. Queen Finoa has sent me to escort my Prince back to Krityo, so that he may recover. If my Prince refuses to comply, my ships will regrettably begin firing upon the city tomorrow at noon. Your Humble Servant, Gregorio." ... Hmm... Uncle Gregorio is asking me to surrender. Uncle? Oh, Gregorio was an Admiral in the Armada even before my grandfather retire... He helped raise me when I was growing up... He's always been like an uncle to me before I left the Galaxy. I know that he doesn't want to fight, and he really does want me to surrender... But I can't go back. Not after what happen. Even if... even if it means I have to fight him. Tergoku? Let's rest up for tomorrow. Gregorio is one of the most honorable man that I've ever met. He won't break his word. I understand. Hey, Alf. Huh? We should rest on land tonight and keep you off the ship until tomorrow. The last thing you need is for my "Uncle in law" to see you throwing up over the railing in the heat of battle. ... Great... now you're starting to sound just like my brother. Laria!! Haha, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Come on, let's stop at the inn tonight. We're gonna need our rest. And beside Tergoku; we are going to get marry; so he is my Uncle in law. ... It's time to go fight Admiral Gregorio. It's going to be a tough battle. Give it everything you've got! Yes, sir! Hey... You aren't actually goin' to fight against the Krityan Armada, are ya? Huh? You're planning to fight Admiral Gregorio by yourselves? Yup. That's the plan. I don't doubt your abilites, but I used to be the son of a Krityan Soldier. I know what the Armada can do. Going up against one of their Admirals is crazy. Our ship is the best there is. We're faster than Gregorio's ship, and I think we can match his firepower. But... even if you win... You'll never get through the Dark Rift! Like I said yesterday, our ship is the best there is. Our engines are more powerful than you think. And it might just be powerful enough to get us through the Dark Rift. Ter kun. Besides... Ever since I was a kid, I've always wanted to see what was beyond the edge of the world. That very edge is right in front of me. I have a chance to do what nobody has ever done before. I have a chance to make history today. If I said that I'm not scared, I'd be lying. But, I won't let this oppurtunity pass me by. The chance to fulfill my childhood dreams lies right in front of me. You don't expect me to just give up, do you? Heh heh... I suppose, then, no matter what I say you're not goin' to listen... The Dark Rift is a giant vortex. If you can get through one side, you'll reach the eye in the middle. It is rumored that the eye is calm. There are other calm pockets along the edges of the Dark Rift. If you find one of the pockets, you might have half of a chance. I see... Thank you! I'll come back here when I'm done... I promise! Because there’s a myth that needed busting ... Heh... Kid, you're just like me when I was your age... ... Admiral, the RAD is approaching. It is moving into attack position. My orders were to bring him back alive, or restrain him if he refuses. We must do everything in our power to take him alive. All ships, prepare to attack! The RAD is the Neo Seikonia’s Military most powerful ship. Our adversaries may be young, but we can't underestimate them. Tergoku: The Krityan Armada is getting ready to attack us. This is it! Everyone, man your battle stations! We've got to get past Admiral Gregorio's defenses! We will defeat him! Then we'll get through the Dark Rift and reach Eyrth! Everyone: Aye aye! ... Yeah! Go! Turn!!! No, not that way!!! You idiots! What are you doing? You're supposed to fire all your cannons right there!! Yeah, get them!!! Hey, the Ninjor Steel are better than the rumor said!! Huh?! ... Aaaaahhhh!!! Incoming!!! They still need to get past the next line of ships... They still have a long way to go! ... Alright! We're doing great! Huh? Gregorio's ship dead ahead! He'll be in range shortly! Uncle Gregorio... I can't let you take me back! Well, Ter kun? Alright... Full speed ahead!!! It's now or never! ... I always thought that if we were ever in battle together that we'd be on the same side. Prince Tergoku. Is there anything I can do to make you reconsider? No. Huh? I've made up my mind the moment I saw the Devil Seed. I am not going back to Krityo... Ugh; again. I know that you've noticed the darkness that lingering around Astoria as well... The Evil that want to destroy me is still alive. Alive? The one who want to destroy all life in the Universe. Our ignorance will make him succeeded... If we need to survive... We need to stop him; before it’s too late. ... And to stop this upcoming madness that Daishi committed, I have decided to denounce my Krityan heritage. Tell that to my mother. And also that I one return to Krityo after I stop the Devil Deity King. This is goodbye. I must go. Be well. Farewell, Young Prince. Those kids are great! They just took out the Armada with just one ship! HaHaHa! They really are the real deal! They make me feel like traveling again!! Tergoku... You put on quite a show... If you make it back from the Dark Rift... I hope you come back here and bring proof that there’s still hope... I can't believe I'm saying this... You hear me, kid?! You better make it back! ... Hey buddy how did the kids do this week and I have got to go get back with the girls and then I gotta is a way you could come to the party tomorrow if I don’t have to go to do it and I just got a little something more like a Pirate was that I would like it if I could have a little sister in my little group or later and I just got a little more time I would love it and then I’ll give it to you later I love you and your family and friends you know what you’re going through I don’t want to you know how to get it andCategory:Scripts